Campamento Vulturi
by americana2
Summary: Edward y Bella se conocen en el Campamento Vulturi pero para q surga el amor y estar juntos tendran q atravesar por varios impedimentos DEJEN REVIEW QUIERO SABER Q OPINAN DE ESTA HISTORIA
1. Chapter 1

_**No importa que seamos de diferentes lugares, con distintas culturas, con otro tipo de vida, con otros gustos... uno puede relacionarse con personas diferentes cuando tienen los mismos ideales, cuando esperan lo mismo, cuando tienen parecidas experiencias, cuando comparten un sueño en común o cuando los une algo que tiene que ver con los sentimientos: **__**el amor.**_

_**El campamento Vulturi es el lugar ideal para conocer otras personas con una clase de vida totalmente distinta, y para aprender a relacionarse con ellas.**_

**Prefacio.**

_Si algo aprendí de la vida es que no puedo ni quiero estar sin él. Tal vez no sea mi primer amor, pero es el de mi vida y quiero estar toda mi vida junto a él. Me cuesta creer como la vida nos sorprende, pero una vez que el amor verdadero llega cambia la vida de alguien para siempre._

_Bella Swam_


	2. Vida

**Vida.**

El país de Estados Unidos es extenso pero su población no esta bien distribuida. Una de las ciudades mas grandes es New York, donde viven millones de personas, y es una de las ciudades más caras del mundo. Solo la gente con mucha plata se puede dar el lujo de vivir bien, pero no feliz.  
>Edward, estaba saliendo de su último día de colegio de ese año, seguido por su mejor amigo Jasper. Fueron hacia su bicicleta y mientras le sacaban el candado Edward empezó a hablar.<br>- ¿Qué pensas hacer este verano?- preguntó subiendo a su bicicleta.  
>- Salir, minas y eso.- dijo cortante su amigo.- ¿vos?-<br>- Me mandan a un campamento, yo diría que a un reformatorio.- contesto Edward sonriendo sarcásticamente.- Idea de mi abuela por lo mal que me porte todo el año.- agregó poniendo un pie en el pedal.  
>- Uh, que embole.- bromeó Jasper.- Puede ser que encuentres una mina para pasarla todo el verano.- agregó y sonrió con malicia.<br>- Ojala.- susurró Edward y se echo a la carrera.

Las calles de New York son amplias y los chicos zigzagueaban la calle y la vereda. Muchas veces casi chocan a autos y a personas, quienes le gritaban insultos. Ellos solo se reían, era su rutina. Pasaron al lado de un grupo de chicas de su colegio, un año menor, y les guiñaron un ojo, las chicas le sonrieron divertidas y siguieron su camino.

Después de unas cuantas cuadras Jasper doblo a la izquierda para hacer cinco veredas más y llegar al departamento que tenia en Recoleta. Edward seguía derecho unas diez cuadras más y llegaba al suyo, pero antes quiso pasar por el famoso Cementerio de Mármol.  
>Despojo su bici en uno de los restaurantes de quienes sus vecinos eran dueños y cruzo la corta calle para hacer cola y poder decir al guardia para entrar. El guardia se llamaba Bruno, quien lo conocía hace cinco años, y últimamente Edward venia seguido así que simplemente se saludaban y el seguía su camino.<br>El cementerio de Mármol es un antiguo y magnifico cementerio donde descasan personas muy importantes y la familia de Edward tenía su propio mausoleo ya que eran una familia tradicional y adinerada. Arranco, sin que nadie lo vea, una flor de las hermosas plantas que adornan el lugar, y camino hasta la tumba de su abuela.  
>La abuela de parte paterna había sido la única persona de su familia con la que había tenido mucho cariño y confianza y desde que murió hace dos años, Edward la visitaba constantemente. Se sentó en el pasto al lado de la tumba y le puso la flor encima.<br>- Hola abuela.- a pesar de que estaba muerta Edward la seguía sintiendo viva.- Vine a visitarte como te prometí, te extrañe toda la semana.- contó apoyando su cabeza sobre su mano.- Fue una semana muy divertida, como era la ultima del segundo de poli modal... no puedo creer me falta un año para terminar el colegio y después ya voy a la universidad, Papa me dice que me va a mandar a Inglaterra a estudiar, pero acá tengo a mis mejores amigos...- suspiro.- No sabes lo que te extraño, a veces necesito escuchar tu voz, mama y papa andan pendientes de sus trabajos mas que nunca y no me dan bola, ni siquiera me prestan atención cuando llego a casa..- una lagrima rodó por su mejilla pero el se la limpio rápido.- No, vos siempre me decías que tengo que ser fuerte y lo soy, así que yo no lloro, no debo hacerlo.- frunció el ceño.- La abuela Filomena me va a pagar para ir todo el verano a un Campamento, no tengo ganas de hacerlo pero no me queda otra, tengo diez días para convencer a mis papas que no es la mejor opción, no se si me podrías ayudar... por favor.- pidió uniendo su manos y mirando al cielo con cara de ángel.- Quiero divertirme.- reprocho y estiro sus piernas.-No puedo quedarme mucho tiempo, mañana vengo si puedo y me voy porque la empleada me va a preguntar donde anduve, te quiero abuela, chau.- dijo tocando la flor y observándola.- Es tu favorita, todavía me acuerdo el olor a jazmín de tu jardín.- se dijo mas así mismo y se levanto en un salto y tiro un beso al cielo para seguir su camino.  
>Fue hacia la salida y con un saludo de lejos se despidió del guardia. Cruzo la calle, agarro su bicicleta y siguió su camino. No faltaba mucho así que saco su Ipod y prefirió ir caminado. La canción que escuchaba era de los Beatles, era su banda favorita, pero como muchas otras cosas, las escondía de sus amigos. Pensaban que se le iban a burlar si les contaba que le gustaba las canciones que ellos denominaban "cursis". Ya podía tener en la mente de lo que le dirían, "¿Cómo te puede gustar eso?, son un clásico pero escuchan los viejos" hasta podía sentir las risas.<br>Llego a su departamento, el portero le abrió la puerta y el solo le asintió con desinterés. Dejo su bicicleta junto con las demás bicicletas de sus vecinos, puso el candado, y fue hacia el ascensor.  
>El departamento era enorme, y era casi para el solo ya que sus papas viajaban constantemente. El fue directo a su pieza, y tranco con llave la puerta. Tiro su mochila a un costado y se acostó en la cama para descansar un rato.<p>

* * *

><p>-Swam.- llamó la profesora fuertemente enfrente del grupo de alumnos. La alumna que respondía a ese apellido salió del grupo y con paso lento se dirigió hacia su maestra.- Enseguida ya pasan a recogerte.- La alumna asintió y volvió donde estaba.<br>- ¿Qué quería la profe?- preguntó Sofía.  
>- Ya me vienen a buscar.- respondió con una mezcla de sentimiento. No quería separarse de sus amigas, pero estaba feliz porque comenzaban las vacaciones.<br>- ¿Vas a ir al campamento?- Preguntó Sofía.  
>- Si.-contestó mirando al vació.<br>- Te voy a extrañar Bella.- dijo Sofía y abrazo a su amiga.  
>- Yo también.- dijo respondiendo al abrazo.- Antes de que comiencen las clases te llamo y vamos a vernos ¿dale?-<br>- Claro Bella.- dijo afectuosamente su amiga.- ¿Vas primero a Paris?- preguntó. Bella asintió.  
>- Swam te buscan.- anunció la profesora.<br>Bella abrazo una vez mas a su amiga, la beso en el cachete y agarro su valija y mochila. A medida que avanzaba se despidió del resto de su grupo de amigas hasta que llego a la profesora quien la condujo hacia afuera. Un Mercedes- Benz negro la esperaba a fuera con el chofer. Bella suspiro y fue hacia el, lo saludo y el, abrió la puerta para que pase.  
>Cuando subió de vuelta al auto, empezaron a ir hacia Washington. Bella iba metida en su mundo pensando en sus amigas que dejaba.<br>- Por fin comienzan las vacaciones.- suspiró y siguió mirando a la ventana.  
>- ¿Qué piensa hacer señorita?- preguntó el chofer mirando al frente.<br>- Mateo, decime Bella, me conoces desde que nací, no tenes porque dirigirte de otra forma hacia a mi.- dijo antes de responder.- Voy al Campamento Vulturi como todos los años.- dijo y sonrió.  
>- Se ve que le alegra la idea.- comentó el chofer mirándola de reojo por el espejo retrovisor.<br>- Si.- afirmó agrandando su sonrisa.- Siempre lo espero.- agregó y busco en su mochila su Ipod.- Si no le molesta voy a escuchar música.-

El chofer negó con la cabeza y ella se puso los auriculares en su oído. Subió el volumen y empezó a cantar mientras su mirada iba fija en la ventana.  
>Se estaba yendo hacia la casa de abuela para recogerla e ir al aeropuerto para viajar a Francia. Su mama ya la esperaba allí con su hermano mayor.<br>Washington no era una provincia grande y Washington capital no quedaba tan lejos del pueblo Colton donde estaba el internado. Quedaba a una hora. Bella se acostó en el asiento, puso su bolso como almohada y se adormilo.  
>Cuando abrió los ojos estaban llegando a la casa de abuela. El chofer doblo en la entrada del estacionamiento y las puertas se abrieron dejando a vista la mansión. Bella se sentó y espero hasta que el auto se estacione. Bajo, y su abuela estaba en su mecedora de afuera esperándola. Corrió hacia ella y la abrazo. Hace dos semanas no la veía.<br>- ¿Cómo estas nona?- preguntó cariñosamente.  
>- Bien nieta, voy a llamar para que me traigan el equipaje para irnos rápidamente ya que tu mama nos esta esperando.- contesto acelerada la abuela.<br>La abuela se metió adentro y Bella se sentó en su mecedora a esperarla. Esa silla le traía recuerdos, su mama cuando era bebe la había hamacado en la mecedora para hacerla dormir. La abuela salio de la casa y se fue hacia ella.  
>- Ha llamado tu mama, dice que esta viniendo para acá porque el vuelo se cancelo hasta mañana.- anunció la abuela y Bella pestañeo perpleja.<br>- Ah bueno, esperaremos hasta mañana.- dijo desilusionada. Tenia ganas de ver a sus amigas francesas antes de tener que ir todo el verano al campamento.- Me voy a mi pieza.- agrego y se metió a la casa.  
>Subió las escaleras hasta el tercer piso donde estaba su habitación, doblo a la izquierda y fue hacia la tercer puerta. La abrió. Se recostó en su cama y se quedo dormida.<p>

* * *

><p>Edward se levanto como a las ocho de la noche. Había dormido toda la tarde. Se estiro y se fue hacia la cocina a buscar algo para comer. Encontró un pedazo de pan, lo comió y fue a su pieza. Miro su celular para ver si tenía un mensaje.<p>

Mensaje de texto: _Eddie venite a mi casa a hacer la previa antes de ir a lo de Lauren.-_ Jasper.

Sonrió y se metió al baño. Prendió la ducha y se saco la ropa. Miro orgulloso su pectorales en el espejo, era un chico creído y no se avergonzaba de ello.

Cerro los ojos mientras caía el agua en su cabeza mientras se lavaba su pelo. Cantaba una canción de los Beattles hasta que sonó su celular.

Salió de la ducha molesto, se envolvió la toalla en su cintura y fue hacia su pieza. Contesto el celular sin ver quien lo llamaba.

- Hola...- dijo Edward.

- Hola Eddie - saludó la voz del otro lado del tubo. Y ya reconoció a la persona con quien hablaba.

- ¿Que pasa Lauren?- pregunto cortante.

- Mira hago una fiesta...

- Si ya se, me voy a lo de Jasper a hacer la previa, después vamos para allá, chau.- interrumpió y corto el teléfono.

No le gustaba ser grosero pero Lauren era una chica que lo tenía cansado. Se habían chapado unas veces y ella ya creía que era su novia, mientras que el no tenia ni el más mínimo deseo de serlo.

Suspiro y fue hacia el baño a seguir con lo suyo. El era un chico mujeriego, y le gustaba serlo, pero le molestaba cuando las chicas lo perseguían de manera de hacerlo sentir acosado.

Termino de bañarse y volvió a envolverse la toalla en la cintura. Fue hacia su pieza y abrió el armario. Quería decidir que ponerse. Busco una camisa, y unos jeans y en los pies se puso unas zapatillas. Por como se vestía, todos le recalcaban como "cheto".

Salio de su pieza, y se encontró con su mama que llegaba de cenar con sus amigas. Le saludo con la mano, agarro la llave para irse, pero cuando abrió la puerta, sintió la mano de su mamá que lo detenía.

- ¿Qué pasa?- pregunto enojado.

- Edward ¿Donde vas?- pregunto la mama imitando la cara de su hijo.

- A lo de Jasper, y después a una fiesta de una amiga.- respondió y saco la mano del picaporte.

- ¿Y pensas irte sin decírmelo?, y ni siquiera me saludas.- dijo frunciendo el ceño.

- Si... como siempre vos haces.- retruco mas enojado.

- Hay Edward ¿hasta cuando te vas a poner a mi altura?- suspiro la mama.- Soy mayor que vos, y estoy ocupada casi todo el tiempo...

- ¿Hasta para no ocuparte de tu hijo?- reprocho enojado.

- Edward vos no sos un nene para estar todo arriba tuyo, pero eso no significa que no nos ocupamos de vos, es cierto que el trabajo a veces nos deja poco tiempo para estar juntos pero todo lo que tenes es gracias a el esfuerzo que hacemos tu padre y yo para dártelo.- contesto furiosa.- Pero eso no quita que no nos llames, ni nos saludes…hijo yo no estoy por prohibir vivir la vida, pero si me gustaría que me cuentes un poco de ella.- dijo aflojando y se abalanzo para abrazarlo.- Nosotros te amamos, nunca lo dudes.-agrego dándole un beso en el cachete.

Edward contesto al abrazo pero enseguida se quiso soltar. El no sentía que eso fuera verdad, pero no quería segur discutiendo.

-Te voy a llevó a la casa de Jasper.-dijo acariciando su cabello.- Anda a buscar tu campera, y si queres déjala en lo de tu amigo, yo te espero en el estacionamiento.- termino de decir y salio por la puerta.

* * *

><p>Bella entro al comedor. Ahí estaba sentada su abuela tejiendo. Miro el reloj cucu en la izquierda de la habitación, eran las nueve de la noche. Se sentó en una silla al lado de su abuela que estaba concentrada en lo suyo.<p>

- Buenos Noches abuela.- saludo.

- Buenas noches amor.- respondió la abuela.- ¿Dormiste bien?- preguntó fijando su vista de vuelta en su tejido.

- Mejor que nunca.- respondió y sonrió.- ¿Mama y Emmett?-

- Ya llegaron, están instalando sus cosas.- contesto y la miro.- Cada día estas más hermosa nietita.- dijo cariñosamente su abuela.

- Gracias nona, pero yo no lo veo así.- dijo sincera.

- Ay los chicos de hoy.- suspiro la abuela y siguió tejiendo.

Bella iba siempre los fines de semana a la casa de su abuela. Por lo que tenían una fuerte conexión las dos.

Su mama, Renee Dyler, era una importante diseñadora de modas y trabajaba en Francia porque ahí dirigía su empresa de ropa.

Su hermano Emmett Swam, al morir su papa, se hizo cargo junto a su mama de la empresa familiar Swam.

Pero seguía sus estudios secundarios.

La mama de Bella entro por la puerta con su ropa elegante. Se deslizo hacia su hija y su mama y las abrazo fuertemente.

- Las extrañe.- dijo abrazándolas mas fuerte.- Las amo.- agrego y las soltó.

- Nosotros también hija.- respondió la abuela- Mira lo que te tejí.- dijo alzando un hermoso saco a la mitad.

-Gracias mama.- agradeció sincera. A pesar de que ella tenia la mejor ropa, apreciaba las cosas hechas por amor de su madre, y después de todo, el amor a la ropa y su buen gusto, lo había heredado de su madre.- ¿Donde esta Emmett?- pregunto mirando a todos lados.

- Seguro lo llamaron de la empresa.- respondió sarcástica Bella.- Tengo hambre… me voy a ir a decirles a Claudio que traiga la cena.- anunció levantándose de su silla.

- Decile a tu hermano que venga ya, que yo lo ordeno y si no te hace caso, sácale su celular y tráemelo.- ordenó la mamá. Bella asintió y desapareció por la puerta.- A este chico le vendrían bien ir al campamento.- pensó para si misma.

Renee prendió la tele y empezó a ver un desfile de modas que era directo de Estados Unidos. Las mejores marcas del mundo desfilaban y ella tenía que verlo por el trabajo. Al rato, apareció Bella con un celular en la mano y se tiró a los brazos de su mama.

- ¿Qué pasa Bella?- preguntó extrañada Micaela.

La puerta sonó fuerte contra la pared y apareció Emmett con sus ojos llenos de furia. Se aproximo a zancadas hacia Bella y la agarro del pelo. Renee se paro y le saco a Bella el celular de la mano, le hizo un gesto a su hijo para que suelte a su hermana y Emmett no le quedo otra que obedecer.

-Yo se lo ordene.-dijo mirándolo con enojo.- ahora a comer, mañana vamos a hablar Emmett.- amenazó furiosa la mama de los dos jóvenes.

* * *

><p>- Ya tengo plata mama, chau.- se despidió Edward y salió de su auto.<p>

Toco timbre del departamento de su amigo Jasper, y se puso a un costado para que no lo viera la cámara. La mamá toco bocina y el le levanto la mano despidiéndose. El auto desapareció en la esquina.  
>- ¿Quién es?- preguntó el portero.<br>- Edward el amigo de Jasper.- No se escucho ni una palabra en el portaro, hasta que sintió que cambiaban el lugar.  
>- Soy yo salame, subí.-dijo<br>Edward le hizo caso. Fue hacia el ascensor y subió al piso diez. Toco el timbre del departamento de Jasper y le abrió su amigo.  
>- Pasa hermano, no sabes las bebidas que conseguí.- dijo Jasper abriendo la puerta.<p>

- ¡Esa! Pero… ¿ y tus papas?- preguntó nervioso Edward. Muchas veces los encontraron ebrios antes de ir a fiestas y los habían regañado muy mal.

- De viaje man.- contestó y se fue a atender el timbre que seguro eran el resto de su grupo de amigos.

Edward saco de su campera una botella de Gancia que había robado del viñedo de su papa y la escondió en su campera. Sonrió y fue a la cocina para servirse un poco. El departamento de Jasper era su segunda casa. Se tomo un vaso, y uno más. No tardaron en aparecer el resto de sus amigos: Eric, Tyler, etc. Todos trajeron algo de bebida alcohólica y hacían apuestas entre ellos. Edward llego a estar borracho después de perder el número de tragos, y solo eran las once de la noche.

* * *

><p>Bella fue hacia su pieza luego de ponerse el pijama. Eran como las doce de la noche, y tenia ganas de dormir. Al otro día partían temprano hacia Francia.<br>Entro a la pieza y vio desde la ventana la luna. Brillaba en lo alto y, hasta pudo ver las estrellas. En Francia resultaba imposible verlas porque las múltiples luces de la ciudad no las dejaban visibles. Recordó que en el campamento les habían enseñado a como guiarse por las estrellas.  
>Su celular vibro y la saco de sus pensamientos. Fue a ver el mensaje.<br>**Mensaje de Texto:** _¿Vamos a vernos este año en el campamento?- Roció._ Bella sonrió al ver el remitente y le mando un _"si"_. Estaba feliz porque volvería a ver a su mejor amiga desde los cinco años. Se habían conocido en el campamento, pero ella era de Washington, así que solo se veían en las vacaciones.  
>Bella en el año iba a tres lugares diferentes: Desde Marzo a Julio iba a un colegio en Paris, y desde Julio a Noviembre iba al internado protestante en Colton, porque su mama después de las vacaciones de invierno empezaba viajar en las giras mundiales. Y como en el verano estaba ocupada con los diseños, la mandaba al Campamento Vulturi.<p>

- Permiso.- escucho que decían mientras abrían la puerta. Era su mamá.

- Mamá… ¡hasta que viniste!- le reprocho la joven.

- Si, disculpa mi amor estaba atendiendo...

- Asuntos de trabajo, que raro...- dijo sarcástica.- Voy a dormir mamá, tengo sueño.- se dio media vuelta para dormir.

- Mi amor quiero hablar con vos.- dijo la mamá.

- ¿Qué pasa?- preguntó Bella con voz cansina.

- Yo se que a vos te molesta que yo apunte tanto a mi trabajo.- empezó a decir su mamá.

- Si, siempre te lo digo... –

* * *

><p>Los árboles de la ruta se veían como neblina por la velocidad en que estaba manejando. "Es la ruta" se decía en su fuero interno como excusa, y miraba constantemente a su alrededor. Sus amigos lo acompañaban en su aventura, pero el remordimiento no lo dejaba en paz. El alcohol podía acallar su razón, pero no sus sentimientos, tal vez distraerlo pero no quitarlo.<br>Su vida siempre fue así buscando problemas solo por rebeldía pero cuando estaba en el medio tenia ganas de salir con desesperación. Sentía que algo malo iba a pasar y ¿Cómo no? Si tentaba a la vida y a su propio destino.  
>Miro una vez mas a sus acompañantes que reían sin ningún buen motivo y decían solo cosas incoherentes, el se les sumaba y cuando volvió su mirada a la carretera, vio una luz que venía directo y lo demás a su alrededor se volvió oscuro. Sintió un fuerte dolor en todo su cuerpo, y después de quien sabe cuanto tiempo estuvo tirado, una persona uniformada de color azul apareció adelante suyo.<br>- Estas en problemas muchacho.- le dijo el oficial mirándolo con pena.  
><em>"La historia de mi vida"<em> se dijo a si mismo y se dejo desvanecer por el sueño acumulado.

* * *

><p>Bella se levantó de su cama, el sol logro levantarla y no tenia ganas de seguir pensando. Miro el reloj colgado enfrente de su cama, eran las diez de la mañana. La noche anterior había salido con sus amigas francesas y había vuelto tarde, en términos franceses.<br>Busco sus chinelas en el baño y salió disparada a desayunar. Toda la noche le había gruñido la panza por el hambre. Fue a la cocina a ver que podía comer y eligió pan con mermelada y un vaso de chocolateada.  
>El comedor estaba vació. Su gran casa en un barrio privado en Paris a veces le daba miedo, pero con el carácter que la caracterizaba comió sola en esa gran habitación. De la nada, la puerta se abrió de un golpazo y la figura de su hermano malhumorado y dormido apareció.<br>- Buen día dormilón ¿amaneciste con humor de perros?- bromeó Bella con su característica simpatía.  
>- No jodas.- respondió Emmett y fue a sentarse junto con su hermana. Empezó a comer lo que había dejado Bella.<br>- ¿Que te pasa?- cuestiono Bella en un suspiro.  
>- Mama me quiero mandar al campamento junto con vos.- contestó molesto. Bella abrió los ojos sorprendida, y Emmett gruño.- Dice que estoy todo el día pendiente del trabajo y estudios, y no tengo vida.- explico entrecerrando los ojos.<br>- Y es verdad, antes de que muera papá vos eras una persona llena de vida, y muy gracioso.- dijo Bella con una sonrisa.- A veces me sorprende tus múltiples personalidades.-bromeó y vio como el fruncía el ceño.  
>- Son mis problemas, y vos mismas lo dijiste… era.- enfatizo la ultima palabra.- Aparte yo hace diez días termine el colegio, y voy a comenzar la facultad, no tengo edad para ir a un campamento para adolescentes inmaduros.- agregó golpeando la mesa.<br>- La mesa no tiene la culpa.- bromeó Bella en un intento de sobrellevar la situación. Respiro pesadamente y su rostro se volvió serio.- Yo solo soy dos años menor que vos, y voy a ir ahí… vos hasta el año antepasado ibas y lo disfrutabas.- Emmett la miro enojado-Sabes que dijo la verdad, aparte Emmett yo soy menor y mas irresponsable que vos, pero mucho mas madura.-dijo y salió de la habitación para su propia protección. Su hermano cuando tenía malhumor había que dejarlo solo para que reflexione.

* * *

><p>El celular que tanto había pedido, y esperado paso a hacer una molestia esa misma mañana cuando empezó a sonar despertando de su sueño con Rihanna. Estiro su mano hacia el celular y contesto sin ver el remitente.<br>- Hola.- dijo con voz dormida.  
>- Hola man.- saludaron del otro lado del teléfono y sabia que era su amigo Jasper<p>

-¿Qué pasa que llamas a esta hora?- Una risa sonó del otro lado. Su malhumor era inevitable.  
>-Mi vieja me dijo como castigo me va a mandar al mismo Campamento que vas a ir, y a James también.- contó Jasper y rió un poco más.<br>- Pero que suerte, no voy a tener que ir solo.- dijo irónicamente.- Ojala me castiguen de esa forma.-agregó innecesariamente.  
>- Eso es por tomar esa noche.- comentó Jasper con un tono serio. Edward espero escuchar una risa que acompañara al comentario. Silencio. Estaba claro que Jasper no bromeaba.<br>- Ahora te venís a hacer el responsable...  
>- Como digas... nos vemos mañana entonces amigo, rumbo al campamento Vulturi.- se despidió Jasper.<br>- Si, claro... chau.- cortó Edward el teléfono.  
>Miro la hora en el celular. Eran las diez y media. No tenia ganas de seguir durmiendo así que decidió levantarse.<br>Miro a su alrededor el desorden de su pieza, y vio al lado de la puerta de entrada, una canasta llena de ropa. Tareas del hogar como castigo. Iba a hacer un largo día y el lo tenia claro.

* * *

><p><em>El vuelo hacia NewYork, Estados Unidos esta a punto de llegar.<em> Escucharon en el alta voz, repitiendo varias veces en francés e ingles. Eran muy comunes esos viajes para ellos. Siempre lo hacían, y lo disfrutaban.

Rene ese paro de su asiento y miro el cartel virtual.

**Siguiente vuelo:**

**New York, Estados Unidos 23. 15 hrs.**

Bella y Emmett se pararon y agarraron sus bolsos de manos, y siguieron a su mama. Se pararon frente al embarque, y Renee abrazo a sus hijos.

- Los voy a extrañar.- dijo cariñosamente.

- Nosotros a vos.- dijo Bella abrazando más fuerte a su mamá. Los hermosos ojos celestes de su mamá se llenaron de lágrimas. Cada despedida era igual.  
>-Nos podemos evitar esto si nos quedamos.- bromeó sarcásticamente Emmett soltándose del abrazo.<br>-De a poco volves a hacer vos hijo.- comentó acariciando su mejilla.- Te va a hacer bien este viaje, y eso que todavía no llegaste al campamento... te quiero.- agregó dándole un beso en la frente.  
>- Chau hija, te amo.- dijo dándole un beso en el cachete.- Cuídense, y disfruten.-<br>Emmett y Bella se dirigieron hacia el embarque y voltearon sincronizadamente a ver a su mama que tenia los ojos llenos de lagrimas. Una sonrisa se les dibujo en el rostro de los tres, y fueron hacia el avión.

* * *

><p>Edward, Jasper y James bajaron del BMW de Jasper. El chofer bajo sus valijas. El autobús que los iban a llevar hacia Washington, donde se encontraba el campamento, no llegaba todavía. Jasper le hizo una seña a su chofer para que se vaya, este obedeció.<p>

Mientras esperaban decidieron sentarse en un banco. Edward recorrió con su mirada el lugar, había varias familias esperando a que llegase el colectivo. Quince minutos estuvieron pensando cada uno, hasta que apareció un taxi y de ahí bajaron dos jóvenes. Una chica y un chico, el taxista bajo sus valijas y el chico le pago. Los dos junto a ellos eran los únicos que no los acompañaba sus familias.

La chica giro hacia Edward y sus amigos, y la mirada de ella y de Edward se cruzaron un largo rato, sin pestañear se miraron y se observaron de pies a cabeza. Se los dibujo una sonrisa en la cara como reconociendo a alguien que habían esperado hace mucho, pero la chica desvió la mirada primera ya que el chico empezó a llamarla por su nombre.

- Bella.- le decía el chico que la acompañaba. Edward se dio cuenta que eran hermanos, porque tenían gestos, miradas y la sonrisa parecida, a pesar de ser físicamente distintos. La chica era de estatura normal, no media mas que un 1.65, era de contextura normal, ni flaca ni gorda con curvas, de tez blanca y tenia un hermoso cabello con ondas que le llegaban hasta la cintura y de color castaño medio pelirrojo, tenia ojos color chocolate y grandes, una nariz recta y una boca carnosa de color carmesí. Su hermano, en cambio, era musculoso, muy alto y extremadamente blanco. Tenía rasgos marcados y tenia apariencia, ojos celestes y pelo negro. Los dos tenían una belleza peculiar, eran descendientes directos de europeos pero tenían rasgos estados unidenses, que los hacían ver interesantes, cada uno a su manera.

El autobús apareció enseguida, y los hermanos fueron a hablar con una coordinadora, quien los reconoció y los hizo pasar enseguida.

Los tres amigos se pararon, y fueron a la misma coordinadota, les dijeron sus nombres y les mostraron sus documentos. Les hicieron poner sus valijas en el baúl y subieron al autobús para ir rumbo a Washington.

* * *

><p><strong>Chicas esta es una adaptación de una novela que escribí como hace un año, el primer capitulo es introductorio para que entiendan la vida y como son los personajes principales, la historia original esta escrita en ambientes argentinos y costumbres argentinas si es que no saben ciertas cosas aclaro nomas.<strong>

**Espero que les guste**

**Dejen review Please**

Clara


	3. Viaje

**Capitulo 2**

* * *

><p><span>Viaje.<span>

* * *

><p>El viaje había comenzado.<p>

Su destino era llegar a Washington, luego, cambiar de colectivo a uno que lo lleve rumbo al campamento Vulturi. Tardarían aproximadamente un día y medio en llegar a Washington, la capital de Washington, donde vivía la mejor amiga de Bella, Rosalie.

Emmett decidió sentarse al final al lado de la ventana y Bella, no tuvo más opción que seguirlo. Su hermano, ni bien se sentó, agarro su celular y llamo al mejor amigo de su papá fallecido, ahora socio de Emmett, para ver como iban las cotizaciones de su empresa. Bella no pudo evitar sentirse molesta con la actitud de su hermano y miro hacia la ventana. Vio como los tres amigos que hoy había visto cuando bajo del taxi, estaban hablando con la coordinadora María. Entonces se acordó del interesante chico que había visto. Algo en el le llamo la atención, definitivamente era el chico mas hermoso que ella haya conocido, y el que mas la cautivo en sus cortos dieciséis años. Era un chico de tez extremadamente blanca, alto, de ojos verdes y grandes, pelo rebelde y color cobrizo, y rasgos perfilados. Parecía sacado de esas películas de acción, ya que su cuerpo era musculoso y se notaba que era un chico intrépido; pero eso no era lo que había llamado su atención, sino su mirada; tenía una mezcla de vanidez y de tristeza.

El chico apareció en el colectivo y avanzo junto a sus amigos y Bella lo miró atrevidamente. A simple vista se notaba que era canchero y rompecorazones.  
>Hablo con sus amigos como sentarse y decidieron que el se sentara solo y que sus otros dos amigos juntos<em>.<em> Bella cuando levanto la vista hacia ellos, noto que la observaban y ella se ruborizo al darse cuenta. Se dio media vuelta hacia su hermano y se hizo la desentendida.

Edward la observo un rato, hasta que subió la coordinadora anunciando que se sienten para comenzar el viaje. El consiguió ocupar el lugar de atrás de Bella, y sus amigos atrás de él. Se puso los auriculares de su iPod y escucho música mirando hacia la ventana y viendo como dejaban atrás la costanera e iniciaban el viaje.

Bella, por su parte, se había quedado dormida en el primer tramo. Cuando se despertó, faltaba media hora para bajar a comer algo. Su hermano todavía seguía hablando y se dio cuenta que su mamá había echo bien en enviarlo junto a ella al Campamento, necesitaba un cambio. Sin querer seguir pensando en el tema, Bella miró hacia atrás, donde se encontraba Edward escuchando música. Tenía mucha curiosidad por conocerlo en el Campamento.

* * *

><p>Edward bajo con su Ipod y no se detuvo a esperar sus amigos. No tenía hambre, por lo que fue directo a la estación de servicio. Quería comer algo rápido. Fue a buscar una coca, y luego, unas papa fritas Lays. Cuando quiso agarrar el paquete, sintió que alguien también tironeaba de él.<p>

Edward levantó la visto y se encontró con la dulce mirada de la chica castaña que sonreía con vergüenza. Al notar que ella decía algo con los labios se saco los auriculares.

- Discúlpame, agarra vos nomás.-ofreció la chica. Edward pensó que tenía una dulce voz.- Yo me compro otra cosas y ya esta.-agregó la castaña al notar que no le prestaba atención.

- No, por favor, agárralo vos…-dijo Edward cayendo a la realidad.- Yo no tengo hambre.-insistió.

- Pero si la ibas a agarrar es por algo.-dijo Bella haciendo sentir estúpido a Edward por su excusa.

- Queda una, yo elijo otra cosa, y ya esta.-dijo agarrando el paquete y estirándolo hacia la castaña. Notó la duda de la chica.-Así vamos a estar todo el día…hagamos algo, yo compró y lo compartimos juntos.-ofreció y sin esperar respuesta fue hacia la caja para comprarlo.

Bella lo siguió, y trato de insistir en que no se moleste, pero Edward no se detuvo. Alegando que lo había comprado, Bella no tuvo más opción que aceptar su proposición.

Por lo general el no era tan educado con las chicas, pero había algo en ella que hacía que quiera caerle bien.

Se sentaron en uno de los asientos de afuera.

- Dale come. -insistió Edward. La chica obedeció.- ¿Cómo te llamas?-preguntó al ver que compartía comida con un completo desconocido.

- Bella Swam, ¿vos?-preguntó tapándose la boca para hablar.

- Edward Cullen.-contestó con una sonrisa.

Un silencio se apodero de ellos, inusual para ambos. Edward tenía gran habilidad para relacionarse, al igual que ella, pero con fines diferentes.

- ¿De donde sos?-preguntó Edward.

- De Washington, pero vivo medio año en Francia.-contestó tratando de que se le entienda bien.- ¿vos?-

- De New York.-contestó con una sonrisa orgullosa.- Se nota por tu tonada, es rara.-opinó agarrando otra papa frita.

- Si, todo el mundo me dice eso.- contó sin querer profundizar en el tema. Le tenía cansada hablar siempre de lo mismo con las personas que recién conocía.

- A los new yorkinos nos identifican enseguida por la tonada.- Bella se limitó a mirarlo.- Y ¿Por qué vivís en dos lugares diferentes?- preguntó queriendo profundizar mas en el tema.

Pero antes que pueda contestar apareció la coordinadora diciéndoles que tenían que subir al colectivo para seguir el viaje. Edward se reunió con sus amigos y Bella con su hermano mayor.  
>El viaje continuo y con eso el aburrimiento de Bella, quien se le hacía cada minuto mas pesado, su hermano se había dormido y ella no tenía sueño. Miro hacia atrás, y vio a Edward en su mundo escuchando música. Ese chico tenía algo que le atraía, cuando había hablado con él se dio cuenta que tenia este toque natural y alegre que le hacía ver simpático e interesante. Volvió su vista al frente y trato de dormir un rato, pero las ganas de llegar la superaban. Por suerte María la llamó.<p>

- ¿Qué pasa?- preguntó Bella.  
>- Repartí estas bebidas por favor.- pidió María y le entrego un carro con vasos y botellas de gaseosas.<br>- Claro.- aceptó Bella.  
>Agarro el carro y empezó a repartir de abajo para arriba, de adelante atrás. Cuando llego a su lugar, lo puso sobre su asiento y empujo el carro con una patada hacia el lugar de Edward. Este se había quedado dormido, trato de depositar la bandeja sin levantarlo pero con el más leve roce lo despertó. Edward dio un pequeño salto y después abrió los ojos, vio enfrente de él la hermosa cara de Bella y sonrió de costado.<br>- Che hace dos horas recién hablamos y ya me extrañes.- dijo con actitud canchera.  
>- Si no sabes cuanto.- dijo sarcástica Bella y rodó lo ojos.- Toma esto me dieron para repartir, es coca y comida, espero que te guste.- dijo y se levanto. Edward la agarro de la mano para detenerla.<br>- Cuando terminas de repartir todo ¿venís a hablar conmigo?- pregunto mirándola a los ojos.  
>Bella lo pensó un poco, no tenía otra cosa que hacer.- Claro.- aceptó y se fue a repartir a los amigos de Edward.<br>Pateo nuevamente el carro para ir a llevar la comida a los amigos de Edward. El más estaba durmiendo y el rubio estaba mirando a la ventana. Bella tosió para que el último le preste atención. El rubio giro a mirarla y levanto una ceja por su confusión.  
>- Vos sos la chica que estaba hoy hablando con Edward.- Bella se puso castaña,- ¿Cómo te llamas?-<br>- Bella, ¿vos?-  
>- Jasper, ¿Tenes algo que decirme?- Bella asintió y se dio vuelta a buscar las bandejas que tenia que darles.- ¿Qué cosa?-<br>- Toma, ahí adentro tenes coca y comida.- respondió Bella con una sonrisa fingida.- Y esta para tu amigo.- agregó pasándole la otra bandeja.  
>- Gracias.- agradeció poniendo las dos bandejas arriba suyo.- ¿Vos sos una promotora o una azafata?- pregunto en broma.<br>- No, solo soy una campista hace años.- respondió seria.- ¿Promotora? Jamás, seria algo tan... Vulgar.- bromeó.  
>- Ay ella la chica educada.- bromeó.<br>- Como digas.- Bella rodó los ojos.- será mejor que termine de entregar las cosas, nos vemos después.- se despidió

Bella siguió entregando a la gente. No faltaba mucho, y a ella le gustaba hacerse amigos nuevos. Cuando termino, fue a entregar el carrito a María y fue al baño. Luego, fue a ver a su hermano para comprobar que siga durmiendo y así poder escabullirse para hablar con Edward.

- Hola de nuevo.- saludo con una sonrisa Bella. Edward, que estaba viendo por la ventana, se dio vuelta a mirarla y le hizo una seña para que se siente al lado suyo.- Ya termine de entregar y como dijiste que...  
>- ¿Por que era que vivías en tres lugares diferentes por año?- interrumpió Edward.<br>- Por que mi mama es diseñadora de modas.- contesto como la cosa mas obvia del mundo.- De Marzo a Julio diseña la ropa en Francia con sus socios, y ahí vivimos en Paris, de Julio a Noviembre hace giras mundiales y como mi hermano y yo no podemos perder clases nos manda a Washington con mi abuela.  
>Diciembre se toma de vacaciones, y de Enero a fines de Febrero empieza a trabajar en otros proyectos ella sola. Como comienzan el Campamento en Diciembre nos manda acá.<br>- Ah, esta bueno.- opinó Edward.- ¿Pero no te molesta vivir en tantos lugares al mismo tiempo?- pregunto inocente. Bella se vio enojada por el cuestionamiento tan caradura pero solo hizo que no le importaba.  
>- Para nada.- respondió de lo mas natural.- Ya estoy acostumbrada de chica, y me encanta poder vivir en diferentes culturas y compartir con diferente gente.- explicó con una sonrisa fingida.- Y después de todo, vivo bien y del trabajo de mi mama depende que vivamos bien.-<br>- Si, ¿Y tu papa?- pregunto curioso. Para Bella era normal que le pregunten cuando ella contaba su vida, pero no le gustaba dar lastima así que se había inventado una respuesta.  
>- Papa es el publicista de mi mama, así que trabajan juntos.- respondió y agrando más su sonrisa.<br>- Están buenos los trabajos de tus padres-opinó Edward.- ¿Y como haces con la escuela? Digo… los meses de clases de acá no son los mismo que en Francia-Otra pregunta normal para Bella.  
>- Mi mama nos manda a una que tienen clases durante los mismos meses que acá cuando vamos a Paris-respondió por ultima vez y decidió cambiar de tema.- Y vos... ¿eras de...?<br>- New York Magathan.- contesto Edward orgulloso, algo típico de quienes son de ahí.  
>- Ah, a mi no me gustaría vivir en Maghatan.- opino Bella.- Es muy desordenado, y sucio, a pesar de tener muchas atracciones y esas cosas.-<br>- Eso decís porque sos francesa.- se enojo Edward. Era un chico con buen humor pero no le gustaba que le den de menos.- Paris es muy aburrido, todo es reglas a seguir y la gente es fría y orgullosa.- Se cruzo de brazos y miro desafiante a Bella.  
>- Vos sos igual a todos los new yorkinos.- comentó Bella.- Ustedes también son soberbios, se enojan cuando te metes con su ciudad.- contó Bella e imito la pose de Edward.<br>- Lo que pasa que es la ciudad mas grande de Estados Unidos…  
>- Es una tontería, todas las ciudades tiene ago bueno y malo.- contó Bella sonriendo por la expresión enfadada del chico.- Como sea, no soy francesa y que la gente sea de una manera en Francia no significa que Paris no sea mejor.-<br>Edward frunció aun mas el ceño y Bella sonrió victoriosa. Después se dio cuenta que estaban discutiendo por una estupidez y decidió tomar la riendas de la conversación.- No soy como todos los new yorkinos.- dijo sonriendo.  
>- Claro que lo sos, creído, chamullero, canchero y lindo.- dijo Bella sin darse cuenta de lo último que había pronunciado.<br>- ¿así que te parezco lindo? Gracias.- sonrió Edward de costado. Bella se sonrojo al darse cuenta.- Vos también sos linda.- opinó Edward acercándose juguetonamente a Bella y cuando estuvo a centímetros siguió.- Creo que será tu sangre Francesa.- bromeó y volvió a su posición anterior.  
>- Gracias.- trato de ser amable y verse despreocupada.- Y de hecho me parezco a mi abuela en rasgos, y ella es descendiente de aborígenes.- contó con una sonrisa juguetona.<br>- Interesante mezcla.- opinó Edward.  
>Antes de que puedan seguir hablando, apareció Emmett que dejo sin habla a Edward. Bella se dio cuenta que alguien estaba atrás suyo y giro para encontrarse con su hermano mayor enojado. Se paro y se dirigió con el hacia su asiento y le hizo un gesto a Edward de despedida por ahora.<br>Bella se sentó junto a su hermano. Emmett empezó a retarla y Bella se defendía. Esta situación le hacia ponerse furiosa, el siempre trataba de controlar la vida de ella creyéndose su papá y esta vez el reaccionaba así por los celos que tenía del típico hermano mayor.

- - Te crees papá y déjame recordarte que sos mi hermano.- dijo enojada Bella y se cruzo de brazos.- Con razón que te manda a este viaje mamá, sos un pendejo que se cree maduro.- lo miro de forma amenazadora.  
>- Mama me manda para que disfrute más la vida no para madurar porque ya lo soy, vos sos la inmadura.- corrigió Emmett.<br>- Como digas.- dijo Bella parándose de su asiento.  
>- ¿a donde vas?- preguntó su hermano.<br>- Al baño, y vos no venís al campamento para cargarte de otra responsabilidad y cuidarme.- contesto enojada Bella y se fue hacia al baño.

* * *

><p>Bella miro su reloj, indicaban las doce del medio día. Había dormido toda la noche y la mañana, enseguida ya llegaría Washington para comer y cambiar de colectivo. Ahí se encontraría con su mejor amiga, Rosalie. Ella era amiga suya desde que tenía memoria, se habían conocido en el Campamento y pasaron el resto de sus vacaciones juntas. Era una costumbre reencontrarse todos los años con su mejor amiga. También tenía otra mejor amiga que se llamaba Alice pero ella se había llevado materias a diciembre e iría mas tarde al Campamento.<p>

Durante todo el año las extrañaba mucho, ellas eran como las hermanas que nunca tenía. No era que no tenía amigas en Paris o en Washington, es más, ella era una chica muy sociable y tenía muchas amigas, solo que con ellas tenía una confianza e intimidad que no lograba con el resto de sus amigas.

Miro a su lado, estaba su hermano durmiendo. La noche anterior se había quedado hablando con una chica de su escuela que parecía que tenían onda. Sonrió. Tal vez ella lo ayudaría a mejorar su carácter.

- Buen día a todos.-saludó la coordinadora María.- Chicos estamos en Washington, acá pararemos a comer y luego, nos iremos a la Terminal para cambiar de colectivo e ir rumbo al Campamento, así que vayan juntando las cosas.- ordenó.

Bella despertó a su hermano y empezó a juntar sus cosas ya que en la ruta se iba a marear. Cuando termino, volvió a sentarse y miro por la ventana. Estaban yendo al lugar que siempre iban a comer todos los años, la estación de servicio YPF Club.

Desde la ventana podía ver el mar y la hermosa playa, y a lo lejos las altas montañas con los copos de nieve en la sima. Si tuviera que elegir un lugar que siempre le habría gustado vivir sería ahí. El frió le encantaba y lo pequeño que era la cuidad también.

Pararon en la estación de servicio. Había acertado. Cuando estaba bajando noto que Edward y sus amigos eran los únicos que se habían quedado en el colectivo. Le dijo a su hermano que se había olvidado una cosa, y subió de vuelta.

Fue hacia el asiento de Jasper y le dijo que le levante a su otro amigo. Y luego, fue hacia el asiento de Edward, lo noto durmiendo. En un intento por despertarlo quiso acercarse para zamarrearlo pero termino tropezándose y cayendo encima de él.

Edward abrió los ojos de golpe y noto el rostro avergonzado de Bella.

- Buen día.- saludó besándola en la nariz.- ¿Pero que forma de levantarme es esta?- preguntó sarcásticamente mientras notaba el rubor en las mejillas de la castaña. Le acaricio la mejilla.

-Yo... este... vine a levantarte porque hay que bajar a comer y... me caí sin querer.-contesto nerviosa, y aparto la mano de él.

- Ah, entonces gracias.- dijo y noto lo incomoda que se encontraba en la situación así que se levanto.- ¿Vamos?- preguntó ofreciéndole su mano para bajar.

Bella asintió pero paso de largo sin siquiera mirarlo. Edward se la quedo con la vista en ella un rato. La forma de caminar de ella era muy elegante. Parecía que danzaba cuando caminaba. Aparto esas ideas y la siguió hasta la estación de servicio donde iban a comer.

Edward se sentó junto a sus amigos, y Bella junto a su hermano. Las miradas se cruzaron y el le guiño un ojo, y ella aparto la mirada bruscamente. "¿Por qué actúa así?" se pregunto para si mismo pero no le dio tanta importancia.

La coordinadora María rearmo los grupos, con la excusa que los nuevos se integren. Bella suspiro y rogó que no le toque con Edward, pero para su mala suerte, la vida le jugo en contra.

Edward aprovecho y se sentó al lado suyo, ya que su hermano le había tocado con otro grupo.

Junto a ellos estaban Jasper y el otro amigo de Edward.

- ¿Quién lo diría? ¡Hola de nuevo Bella!- saludó burlonamente Jasper.

- Hola Jasper, hola Edward.- respondió al saludo con una mueca de desagrado.- Y ¿vos sos?- preguntó mirando al amigo de ojos claros y el mas alto y grandote de todo el grupo.

- Yo soy James, hola Bella.- contestó con una sonrisa sincera. Bella se quedo viéndolo tontamente.- ¿Pasa algo?- preguntó.

- No… nada.- contestó reincorporándose.- ¿Qué hay de comer?- preguntó a María para zafar de la situación.

- Empanadas.- respondió indiferente María.

- Ah…

Los chicos se concentraron en un partido de fúltbol mientras Bella trataba de pasar el tiempo mandando mensajes con una amiga de Washington. Pero después de quince minutos se aburrió y presto atención al televisor de arriba de su cabeza. Iba ganando Estados Unidos 2-0 contra Alemania en el Mundial del 2010 y se dio cuenta que era una repetición.

- ¿Aburrida?- le susurró al oído Edward.

- ¡Ay!- todos se dieron vuelta a mirarla.- Disculpen.- dijo y cuando todos volvieron su vista al televisor reprendió a Edward.- ¿No te cansas de asustarme?-

- La verdad… no.- contestó con una sonrisa de autosuficiencia.

- ¿Qué querías?- Edward levanto una ceja.- ¿Para que llamaste mi atención?- preguntó poniéndose irritante.

- Solo quería hablar con vos, ya que se nota que estas aburrida.- dijo poniendo cara de ángel.- ¿Cuántas horas son de acá hasta el Campamento?- preguntó tratando de sacar conversación.

- Unas… tres horas.-

- ¿Y tenes alguna amiguita para presentarme?-preguntó canchero Edward. Bella frunció el ceño y antes de que pueda protestar Edward la interrumpió.- No te preocupes, va a ver tiempo para nosotros dos.- dijo acercándose y acariciándole la mejilla. Lo cual hizo abrir los orbes color miel de Bella, sorprendida.

- Oh, nada de eso.- interrumpió una voz y Edward se aparto bruscamente.

_Salvada por mi hermano_ pensó Bella y miró hacia arriba con una sonrisa. Emmett tenía el ceño fruncido y estaba por agarrar a Edward. Este último, estaba como pidiendo disculpas con la mirada y sus cejas y ojos entornados. Antes de que Emmett pueda hacer algo intervino Bella para que no reprendan a su hermano.

Por suerte, la llegada de la comida hizo aliviar toda la tensión que había en el ambiente. Emmett volvió a su lugar, y Bella habló naturalmente con los amigos de Edward todo el almuerzo.

Cuanto terminaron, subieron de vuelta al colectivo y los llevaron a la Terminal.

* * *

><p>Emmett bajo antes que su hermana. Tenía ganas de estar solo. Su mamá lo había mandado al Campamento, al que no asistía hace años y seguramente todo sus amigos que había hecho ahí ya no irían más. Suspiro. <em>"Ojala encontrase algo interesante este verano"<em> pidió para si mismo.

Miró la Terminal y recordó el lugar en seguida. Y todo lo que había vivido ahí. Recordó que al igual que su hermana, el esperaba ansioso el encuentro con sus amigos de todo el país.

Se sentó en un banco con sus valijas y las de su hermana. Y pudo ver a las distintas familias que se despedían de sus hijos. ¡Como extrañaba eso! Cada año, antes de la muerte de su papá, toda la familia los acompañaba hasta el aeropuerto. Las despedidas eran algo feo, pero el se olvidaba rápido, lo que le costaba olvidarse era la despedida definitiva con su padre.

Alejo todos esos recuerdos antes de que pueda amargarse más de lo que estaba, y concentro su mirada en unos padres que se despedían de su hija. La chica era alta desde atrás y tenía una larga melena ondulada y rubia que le llegaba hasta la cintura. Le hizo recordar a alguien pero no sabía quien.

Los padres le dieron un beso a la joven y ella con su valija se aproximó a un coordinador. Emmett pudo notar como se le caía algo de su bolso de mano. Se levantó y lo recogió. Era una pulsera de plata, era algo valioso, tenía que devolvérselo.

Se acercó a la joven que seguía hablando dada vuelta con el coordinador y le toco el hombro. La rubia le hizo una seña que esperase, sin darse vuelta.

- Rosalie Hale, con "H" no con "G".- le decía la joven al coordinador.

_"__Rosalie Hale, alta, rubia, yo seguro la conozco_" pensó Emmett abstrayéndose del mundo real. Pero la voz de la joven lo despertó.

- Hola ¿Qué pasa?- preguntó la rubia.

- Ho…la.- tartamudeó Emmett tratando de caer en tierra.- Es decir, hola… se te cayo esto.-dijo dándole la pulsera.

- Ay mi pulsera, muchas gracias.- dijo con una sonrisa sincera y se colocó de vuelta en el brazo.- Muchas gracias, mi mamá me mataba si se me perdía.- dijo mirándolo a los ojos. Emmett sintió como si lo inspeccionara.

- De nada, que suerte que vi entonces.- dijo tratando de seguir la conversación.- ¿sabes cual es nuestro colectivo?- preguntó agarrando su valija y siguiendo los pasos de Rosalie.

- Si, veni seguime.- contestó con una sonrisa.- ¿Vos sos nuevo?- preguntó.

- No, lo que pasa es que hace mucho no vengo.- respondió mirándola.- Vos se me haces conocida ¿Hace cuanto venís?-

- Desde los cuatro.- contestó parándose en seco y observándolo.- Vos también se me haces conocido.-

Emmett y Rosalie se quedaron viendo de arriba abajo. Emmett pudo notar los finos rasgos de la cara de Rosalie, tenía unos ojos grandes y de color azul, cejas bien marcadas, nariz chiquita y respingada y una boca gruesa y carnosa. Y también tenía muy buena silueta, larga y esbelta, bien proporcionada. Emmett sonrió de costado y se acordó de quien era.

- Rosalie Hale… claro, ya me acuerdo.- soltó de repente.- Vos sos la mejor amiga de mi hermana… -

- Bella Swam.- termino de decir Rosalie y escuchó un grito. Ambos de dieron vuelta y vieron a Bella con una sonrisa en la cara.- La mejor amiga que alguien pueda tener.- dijo corriendo hacia ella y se unieron en un abrazo.

Emmett se les quedo viendo. Bella siempre hablaba de esa chica, de lo espectacular que era y que como lo extrañaba, y cuando llegaba a la casa en Francia antes de comenzar las clases lo perseguía por toda la casa contándole todo las travesuras y lo mucho que se había divertido con sus mejores amigas, Rosalie y Alice.

El cuando había asistido de chico, tenía su grupo de amigos que no daban bolilla a los mas chicos, y por eso no había entablado relación con las amigas de Bella, pero si las conocía de vista. Rosalie siempre le había llamado la atención, antes varias veces se había quedado viéndole y desde lejos riéndose de las pavadas que hacía.

Y ahora, después de muchos años estaba hermosa. De pies a cabeza era perfecta y se lamentó cuanto había desperdiciado. Pero se recordó que nunca es tarde.

* * *

><p>Bella se separó de Rosalie para ir al baño. Cuando termino, volvió pero vio a su amiga hablando con su hermano. Sonrió. Le gustaba la idea de que entre ellos pase algo enserio, pero tenía algunas dudas.<p>

Tanto Emmett como Rosalie eran personas seductoras, y muy atractivas para el sexo opuesto. Los dos se destacaban por su belleza, eran perfectos físicamente.

Eso hacía que los dos tengan muchos interesados/as y nunca se tomaban una relación del todo enserio, y eso le asustaba. Su hermano y su mejor amigo juntos. Podía llegar a terminar mal. Muy mal.

Pero decidió que dejaría que la vida fluya y ella no intervendría.

Miró hacia la calle y vio que todavía no venía el colectivo cuando giro al otro lado su vista, noto a Edward acercándose a ella.

- Bella ¿Cuánto falta para que venga el colectivo?- preguntó con su sonrisa al costado.

- No se pregúntale a un coordinador.- contestó riéndose. Era obvio que saco cualquier tema para hablar con ella.

- ¿De que te reís?- preguntó desentendido.

- Sos muy obvio- respondió con una sonrisa.

- Tanto que te das cuenta que quiero hablar con vos.- concluyó acercándose a Bella.- Tanto que te das cuentas las increíbles ganas que te tengo.- dijo con una sonrisa al costado. Bella miró hacia atrás y pudo ver que estaba contra la pared y el cuerpo de Edward.

- Si.- contestó Bella sin acobardarse. – Ahora aléjate.- dijo riéndose y empujándolo fuertemente por los hombros.

Bella fue hacia su hermano como escudo de protección y el sonrió complacido. Ella era una aventura ideal para ese verano.

El colectivo no tardo en llegar y todos los campistas se dirigieron a sentarse. Bella se sentó junto a Rosalie, y su hermano se sentó junto a un viejo amigo suyo.

El colectivo empezó a arrancar y Rosalie saltaba y gritaba emocionada _"que comience el viaje"_ y cantaba. Bella se apoyo en el respaldo y cerró los ojos para recordar todo lo que había vivido junto a Edward esos dos últimos días.

El chico había sido claro, le tenía ganas y eso significaba que esperaba una aventura con ella todo el verano, eso no le agradaba para nada. Ella no era un juguete, y tenía sentimientos. Pero había algo más, tenía miedo. Edward le atraía mucho, en muy poco tiempo.

- ¿Qué es lo que pensas?- preguntó Rosalie con una sonrisa.

Bella le contó todo sobre Edward.- Ah, y estas enganchadísima.- concluyo con una sonrisa picara.

- No, nada de eso.- negó con la cabeza Bella.- Es lindo pero es un tarado.- trató de dar finalizada la conversación.

- Esa ni vos te la crees.- dijo levantando las cejas y bajándolas juguetonamente.- Nunca queres nada enserio.- se quejo su amiga.

- Y si vivo máximos seis meses en el mismo lugar, y sabes que no confió en los hombres.- dijo ya un poco molesta.

- Eso es porque no queres sufrir.- dijo tratando de insistir en el tema, pero noto el dolor que le producía a Bella.- ¿Ni siquiera en tu hermano?- trato de cambiar el tema y conducirlo hacia donde a ella le interesaba más.

- Ro, vos te copaste con mi hermano.- dijo dando un salto.- Ay vamos a hacer cuñadas…- Bella siguió imaginando, pero Rosalie la interrumpió.

- Nada de eso, si te admito que esta bueno.- Bella elevo una ceja.- Esta buenísimo, es hermoso.- admitió riéndose.- Pero nada que ver, si no me dio bolilla antes ¿Qué te hace pensar que me la vas a dar ahora?- preguntó.

- Nunca te vi dándote de menos, por favor mírate Rosalie sos tan o mas hermosa que él.-gritó Bella.- Los dos quedan perfectos, los dos son hermosos, su belleza los caracteriza.- termino de decir soñadora.- Lo que va a acostar es que los dos nunca buscan algo serio… pero ya van a ver, va a empezar como un juego y van a terminar enamorados.- y junto sus manos en forma soñadora.

- Creo que voy a ponerte de novia con ese Edward.- dijo Rosalie dándole una palmadita en la cabeza a Bella.

Las risas y las preguntas sobre cada una continuaron toda la noche.

Y después de dos horas y medias vieron unas luces. Todos se levantaron y vieron un cartel enorme que decía:

_"Bienvenidos al Campamento__ Vulturi".  
><em>

* * *

><p><strong>NA:** chicas como andan? me gustaria saber q opinan de la historia asi q dejen review

Bueno hoy no tengo aclaraciones asi q me despido

_Besos  
><em>


End file.
